Painful Memories
by fanatic.freak
Summary: Almost a year after her rape, Lu gets unexpected help. But there is more going on...
1. Unexpected Help

DISCLAIMER: We don't own the characters, just the plot (DUH...)

This story is written by Stephanie and Charlie. Please review!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"DOCTOR Delgado!" The raucous laughter in the "chat room" was cut short by dr. Jackson's angry shout.   
  


"Uh, Dr. Jerk- er, Jackson, uh, do you need anything?" dr. Lu Delgado asked nervously.   
  


"In Dr. Stowe's office… five minutes, Dr. Delgado." 

Lu flinched under his harsh glare. "Right, well ladies, I guess we should end today's session. We'll meet back here, same time next week." She wrapped up the group and headed for dr. Dana Stowe's office. Perfect, just great, she thought. This is all I need, Jerkson on my case again. On the way, she ran into Lana, the receptionist. 

  
"Girl, what have you done this time?" Lana asked.   
  


"Who knows?" Lu replied. She walked into Dana's office and saw that Dana and Dr. Jackson and a teenaged girl were waiting for her there. "Well, hi Robert, Dana, and kid I don't know. What's this about?" Lu asked. 

  
"You don't know this child?" Dr. Jackson said bewilderedly. 

  
"Don't you know it's rude to answer a question with a question? You're a cheeky fellow," the girl interrupted, her eyes shining with mischief. Robert answered with an angry glare and prepared to say something in reply. 

  
"So Lu, you don't know her? She says she knows you," Dana cut in before Robert could explode. That was always a nasty sight. Besides, he needed to watch his stress level. 

  
"No I don't think so… who are you, kid?" Lu looked the child over, from her neatly combed hair to her neatly worn clothes and her neatly tied shoes. Definitely a neat freak, she thought. 

  
"Well, I would prefer to talk with you in private. It's… sensitive and very personal." 

  
"Oh, well, it's okay whatever it is, they can hear." 

  
"Lu, I mean it's very personal." Paige was trying to convince her, but it didn't work.

  
"No, really, it's okay, they're my friends. If you knew so much about me, you'd know that." 

  
"And you still haven't told us who you are." Robert was getting impatient. 

  
"My name is Paige," she hesitated, "and it's about your rape."   
  
"What?" asked Lu, too stunned to say anything else. 

  
"Most rapists have between 8-12 victims. I can prove you're number two of three." Paige sighed." Everyone stood in an uncomfortable silence. Paige gave Dana a pleading look. 

  
"Um, Robert, don't we have to do that thing that we were going to do before?" 

  
"What thing? Oh, that thing, right. It's in my office." Robert caught on. Robert started out the door, and as Dana walked past Lu, she touched her shoulder. 

  
"So, I'm his second victim. He did this to two other people." They were statements, not questions. Paige nodded. 

  
"You weren't the first and you won't be the last." 

"What do you mean, I'm not his last?" Lu was having trouble fighting the feelings that resurfaced inside her. 

  
Paige walked over and stood next to Lu, "He did it before and he will probably do it again. He may have other victims besides you that we don't know about. I need you to keep a record of all the rape victims you see from now on, okay?" 

  
"What do you have to do with this anyway?" Lu asked. 

Paige turned away and was silent for a moment. "He raped me too," she said at last.   
  
"He raped you, too? You're just a kid!" Lu gasped. He raped a kid? He did this to a child? She looked Marc's age. 

  
"Yeah, well, I guess he didn't think so." Paige starts crying and runs away. 

"Paige, wait…" Lu didn't know what to do, she just stood there and watched Paige run away. Unable to fight her feelings, she ran into her office and locked the door behind her. 

She started crying softly. Jerk, she thought. How could he do such things? She wasn't the only one… 

She thought Paige might come back, but realized she wouldn't. Why should she? She said what she had to say…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a soft knock on the door. "Lu?"

Lu recognized Dana's voice. 

"Lu, are you OK? Can I come in?" Dana stood there, in front of the door, waiting for a response. 

Lu didn't say anything. Instead, she walked to the door and opened it.

"I found this in my office, I think Paige left it there." Dana gave a backpack to Lu, and decided to leave again, she could easily see Lu didn't want to talk.

Lu looked at the backpack. There was a little photo on it. I've seen this bag before, she thought. That means I've seen Paige before too... but I can't remember her...   
Something tickled at the back of her mind. It drifted through the shadows and then slipped away before she could grasp it. She sat down at her desk and closed her eyes. Where? She thought, where do I know her from? Do I even really know her? 

On a whim she turned on her computer and entered the patient files database. Lu entered the name Paige into search. Eight results. She skimmed through each one. Three were too old, one was too young, and ones description didn't match. One left. Is this it? Was she a patient? What if she wasn't, what then? She opened it and gasped. Paige Carmicheal, given a rape kit three months after her own rape. 

Lu pushed away from her desk and walked over to the filing cabinet where the files were. Her hands shook as she pulled out the file and laid it on her desk. She just stared at it, unable to open it. Oh God, why? Am I supposed to help her? With what? Lu grabbed the file and ran out. She needed to get away. She wasn't able to think properly anymore, her mixed feelings just messed up her thoughts. She looked at the clock, 7PM. Lu grabbed the file and ran out. She just needed to get away.   
No other appointments for the rest of the day, I can better go home now, she thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK… 365/645 4873. Lu's hands were shaking a little as she dialed the phone number she found on Paige's patient file. Marc stayed with Bill, so she had the apartment for herself.

"I'm sorry. This number is no longer used," a computer voice sounded. 

Lu put the phone down. She tried to relax, but she just wasn't able to. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened this afternoon, and about Paige. She closed her eyes. 

Maybe there's something in Paige's backpack, she thought. She got the backpack and opened it. She only found a videotape, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to watch it. After all it wasn't hers. But why would Paige have brought it all the way to the hospital if there's nothing important on it? 

Lu took the guts to put the tape in her VCR and pressed the 'play' button. 

"NO!! STOP IT!! DON'T YOU…" 

_"Do you really think you are stronger than me? You'd better not resist." _

Lu recognized Kilner's cold voice immediately. 

_"DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE…" _

Paige's voice sounded scared, and reminded Lu of the way she felt that night, when Kilner did that unforgivable thing to her.__

_"And if you tell anyone, they won't believe you, just like they didn't believe dr. Delgado."_

At that point, Lu stopped the tape, in great disbelief. She pressed 'rewind', her hands shaking, and replayed that part.

_"And if you tell anyone, they won't believe you, just like they didn't believe dr. Delgado."_

Lu started crying. She didn't want to believe it. She just couldn't. 

Suddenly, the phone rang. Lu hesitated. She picked up the phone, but she wasn't able to say a word. 

"Hello? Is this Lu?"

It was Paige.


	2. What's happening?

"What the…" Lu walked into her office, late for her next appointment, and found her desk all messed up, files spread over the floor and… "OH MY GOSH!!" she screamed as she found her next patient, Sharon Mesaro, unconscious on the floor. There was no sign of anyone else around, just her lying there next to the desk. Lu checked Sharon's pulse, and if anything else was wrong with her, but it seemed like she just passed out. 

"What's ha…" Dana heard Lu screaming and entered Lu's office. "Oh god, did she pass out?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Lu said, all confused. Suddenly, her pager started beeping. "OK, this is so NOT GOOD… ohh… could you take care of Sharon?" 

"Sure," Dana said, looking at Lu running out of the office. She's so busy and worried… Dana thought, wondering what could have happened yesterday… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, what is this about??" Lu came running down the hall. 

"Elisabeth Johnson, she was hit by a bus. Her leg is broken, and she has a torn spleen." Peter took a look at Lu. "What's wrong? You look confused."

"I just found Sharon, my patient, unconscious in my office, I don't know what happened. Dana is with her now, but it's just so weird…" Lu said. "OK, we have to get Elisabeth into the O.R."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sharon, can you hear me?" Dana was sitting next to Sharon's bed, when suddenly Lu came in. 

"How is she?" Lu took a look at Sharon, and then she looked at Dana.

"She has a concussion, something might have hit her on the head. But I don't know, she hasn't woken up yet."

"What happened?" Sharon whispered. She tried to sit up, but she didn't have enough strength and the wave of dizziness forced her to lie down again.

"Oh, you're awake. We're actually trying to find out what happened to you. Don't you remember anything?" Lu asked. 

"No…" Sharon moaned, closing her eyes because of the terrible headache. "I only remember me walking into your office… and the look in his eyes…" At that moment, Sharon became unconscious again. 

"Something's going on here. Let's ask some others if they know about this. I'll ask Nick, and Lana." Dana stood up, and left the room, leaving Lu with Sharon. 

The look in his eyes… Lu didn't know what she had to think. Was there a man in my office? What would he be looking for? She stood up, looked at Sharon again, before going back to her office. There she found Sharon's bag, and checked it, but all she found was an empty wallet, some photos and a quick note. It said: "4 PM: appointment with dr. Lu Delgado." 

Lu started to collect all the files. She remembered the look in Kilner's eyes very well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"OK... Rittenhouse Women's Health Center. Here we go..." Sharon said to herself. _

_It was almost 4 PM. She walked in, and it remembered her of the first time she was in this hospital. Her mother was suddenly admitted to the hospital, and three days later she died. That was nearly a year ago now, and Sharon didn't remember the hospital very well. _

_She only remembered dr. Lu Delgado. She did absolutely everything to save her mom, and after her death, Lu still cared very much about Sharon, and tried to help, even though she was raped only a week ago. But Sharon was just too angry, and sad, she didn't accept Lu's help. Almost a year later, she felt so guilty, because Lu was the one who needed help back then, she thought. That's why she decided to go back and apologize. _

_She stood in front of Lu's office, hesitating. She was a bit scared that Lu would be angry, but immediately realized she wouldn't. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. Sharon opened the door, and saw a big mess, and in that mess stood a man. He was looking for something, and seemed very desperate for it. _

_Shocked to see Sharon come in, he said, with an angry voice: "What are you doing here?"_

_Sharon looked at him again. The look on his face scared her._

_ "I have an appointment with dr. Delgado." she said. _

_"She's not here now. Please leave again." the man said, with that same angry look in his eyes._

_Sharon felt something was wrong, but didn't want to leave Lu's office. "No, I won't leave, I'll just wait until she gets back." _

_At that point, the man just lost his mind. "Won't you? You..." He walked towards Sharon and slapped her in the face. Sharon tried to avoid him and run away, but he was to fast and to strong. He grabbed her and beat her again. He shoved Sharon's back, and her head hit the edge of the desk. She sank to the floor, not knowing what happened to her. All she remembered was that look in his eyes..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please review!!__


	3. Things get worse...

"DAD! I'm home!" Paige almost screamed, but there was no answer. Paige closed the door. "Dad? Where are you?" She walked in the room, and found her dad lying on the couch, an empty bottle standing on the table next to him.

"Hey Skittles..." he turned around, and looked Paige in the eyes.

Paige looked her dad over. He wasn't in much of a happy mood. 

Today, it has been 10 years since Paige's mother died. Her mom always used to call her Skittles, but her father never did. Why would he do that now? Paige felt something was wrong. 

Before she could say something, her father already started. 

"Where have you been?" He looked at her, he seemed to be drunk. "Have you been to that hospital again?"

"No dad, I said I wouldn't go there. I..." 

"You have been there, haven't you? I knew it..." her father interrupted. He stood up, but almost fell on the couch again. He could grip the edge of the couch just in time, and then he grabbed Paige's shoulders.

"You shouldn't and you know it!" He raised his voice.

"Dad..." Paige was scared. "Dad you're drunk. Don't do crazy things now, you'd better lie down. I can make you some coffee if you want, or something to eat..."

"You just want to make up with me like that, don't you? Well, not like that, not here, not now, not as long as my name is William!"

Paige wanted to walk away, but her father didn't let her go. Instead, he slapped her in the face. 

"Dad, don't..." He turned away. "You know what happened in that hospital. It was all your fault that she got there! YOU UNDERSTAND?" He turned around and hit her again. 

Paige started crying. "You were just making it worse... and you were the doctor who couldn't save her life, remember?" 

She pushed her father's hands away, walked through the door and slammed it. She didn't think – she just grabbed her backpack and her coat and ran out of the house, away from her dad. 

At the end of the street, she stopped at the bus stop. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She sank to the floor. How could he? It wasn't my fault...it just wasn't... 

Paige closed her eyes. She tried to make clear to herself that it wasn't her fault, but her father made her feel guilty, like every year. But this time, he had hit her. That never happened before...

Paige tried to stop crying as the bus came around the corner. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and stepped in. 

"To the South Philly Library, please."

"OK... that would be $1.35 please. Thank you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Lu?" Dana touched Lu's back.

"Yes Dana, what is it?" Lu turned around. 

"Sharon woke up a few minutes ago, she is doing better. She wants to talk to you." 

"OK..." Lu walked to Sharons room, and opened the door.

"Hey Lu... just wanted to... I think I remember more."

"That's good. You look better too, let me..."

"No," Sharon interrupted. "Let me tell you what I remember."

"Okay." Lu sat down on the chair, next to Sharon's bed.

"I walked into your office, and there was a man, he looked like he was desperate for something. He asked me what I was doing in your office, and I said I had an appointment with you. He said that you weren't here, and I'd better leave, but I didn't want to. And then he..." 

Sharon turned her head away from Lu, and started crying softly. "He beat me..."

"WHAT? He beat you?" Lu was stunned. Beat a girl? In my office? He didn't even have the right to be there without my permission, Lu thought. "Sharon, do you remember what he looked like?"

"Yeah, I guess, he was average height, he had dark hair, and he had a real angry look in his eyes. He was..." Sharon stopped talking.

"What is it?"

"I thought I just saw him."

"Where?"

"He just walked there." Sharon was getting nervous.

Lu didn't know what to say. She walked to the door, and looked down the hall. She saw Peter, but realized he would never hurt a fly, and the look in his eyes wasn't angry at all. Suddenly, Kilner passed the room.

"That was him!" Sharon sounded frightened. Lu didn't move, she just couldn't. That was him? Kilner? He...

Lu turned around, trying to find a way of telling Sharon who Kilner was. At that point, Dana entered the room. 

"Lu, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh... yeah..." Lu slowly realized that she had to stop thinking about Kilner. 

"What is it Lu? Are you okay?" Dana grabbed Lu's hand, and looked her in the eyes.

"It's nothing..." Lu lied.

"Lu, if it was nothing, you wouldn't talk like this. I know you better than that." Dana replied. She was afraid that if there was a problem, Lu wouldn't tell her.

"It's just that... he... Kilner..." Lu didn't know how to say it. She was silent for a while. She looked at Dana, and she knew she had to tell her. If she didn't, Dana would find out soon anyway. "It was him," she said.

"What? Kilner? What is it?"

"He was the man in my office. He is the reason for Sharon's concussion."

Dana almost couldn't believe it. Lu was shaking, still not able to realize what Kilner was doing. Dana held her hand and tried to calm her down.

"Lu, let me tell you this. If anyone belongs in jail now, it's him. You know that. We all do. Don't worry, okay? If you want, I can take Sharon as my patient, I think you have you hands full and you are also confused because of Paige."

Lu nodded. Her pager started beeping. This thing really needs to work on his timing, Lu thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What have I done..." William sat down, slowly realizing what he did to his daughter. He couldn't believe himself, and he knew that it would be hard to make Paige believe that he was truly sorry. 

He stood up, and tought he could try to find her. He grabbed his coat, and walked out of the door. It was raining. He just ran somewhere, trying find Paige, but he didn't know where she could be. The hospital... she could be there. He ran as fast as he could, his clothes were already soaked through.

He ignored the traffic lights and crossed a street. A car came driving down, and slammed on the brakes. William tried to avoid it, but the lights blinded him. Because of the rain, the car couldn't stop in time, and hit William. He flew through the air, and was flung to the ground. The driver was shocked, but knew he had to call an ambulance. He knew the nearest hospital, Rittenhouse, was only a few blocks away.

"There's been a car accident, a man was hit by my car, and he probably won't live long if he doesn't get to the ER soon!" he stressed. "Okay... okay. Please hurry!!" He put the phone in his back pocket, and ran to the victim.

William lay there, on the street, rain pouring down on his chest. He could barely stand the pain. What if I don't make it... and what about Paige? All sorts of thoughts went through his head. He didn't want to die. Not before Paige knew he didn't mean it... that he didn't mean to say such things, or to hit her. He tried to say something, but all what came out of his mouth was a whisper. The driver of the car heard him and knelt down, next to William.

"An ambulance is on the way. Hang in there OK? You can't just die now..."

Please review!!!  Stephanie and Charlie


	4. A helping hand

Paige entered the library. 

"Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine. You know where I'll be."  Paige looked at the woman. Two days ago, they recognized eachother immediately, after 10 years.

"Sure thing honey." The librarian turned around and walked away, back to work.

Paige went up the stairs, around the corner, and found the couch with pillows where she used to sit 10 years ago, reading her favorite books. She sat down, and grabbed the orange pillow with pink fringe all over it. That one had always been her favorite pillow. She cried on it when her mother had died, and when her father decided to let Paige live with her aunt Abbie. 

She always loved her father, but now she was angry. He shouldn't have hit her. But where could she go now? She was afraid of going home, and she knew nobody else in Philadelphia. 

She couldn't help but crying. She just didn't know what to do...

She thought about her father.

_"Paige... I have to tell you something." William looked at his 6 year old daughter, and knelt down, next to her._

_"What is it daddy? Why didn't mom pick me up from school? And why aren't you at the hospital?"_

_Paige's father started crying softly. "She was... she was involved in a car accident..."_

_"What happened? Where is she?" Paige started to feel like something was wrong. Really wrong._

_"She's... she came in the ER, and I had to do surgery to...  try and save her life. But she was so... I just..."_

_"Is she..." Paige looked her father straight in the eyes._

_William nodded. Paige stood still for a moment, and then she fell in her father's arms, crying out loud._

_"It's OK... you can cry..."  William cried with her._

Paige remembered that day so well. And 3 months after her mother's death, Paige's father ended up in the hospital too. He had been drinking, and that night, he almost killed himself. 

Paige turned around, and looked through the library. She remembered the little bookcase that stood in the corner accross from her. The little telephone toy was still on top of it.

_"He offered me a ride home. At first, I wouldn't accept it, but I had to be home before my son."_

_"You have a son? You're a mother? He actually raped a..."_

_"When Marc found out..."_

_"He found out? You didn't tell him? Why? I mean... I know it's hard to tell someone, but he's your son."_

_"I was afraid I would hurt him. But I wanted to tell him... he just found out before I got the chance."_

Paige wondered what Marc was like. Probably a lot like Lu, she thought. During the phone call, Paige had discovered more about Lu. She thought Lu was caring, and very nice. The call lasted over 30 minutes. It had helped both Paige and Lu.

Someone entered the library. For a second, she thought it was her dad, but he wasn't. He grabbed two books, and went down the stairs again.

Paige shook her head, and looked out the library window. It was still raining.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He needs surgery right NOW!!" dr. Nick Biancavilla yelled. Lu came running down the hall.

"It's bad Lu, he's really close to death. Without surgery, he won't live long. I know you're about to go home, but I really need your help."

"Yeah, but Marc's waiting at home. I can't just..."

"Lu..." Nick interrupted. "I'll ask Lana to call Marc..." He looked at her. She was worried, he could see easily.

"OK, let's get him into the O.R." Lu looked at the patient. Nick gave her a file. 

"Oh man, it's bad for sure. I hope he'll make it. What... happened?" Lu asked.

"He was hit by a car, and flung to the ground. I don't really know the rest... the driver of the car is waiting. Maybe we could talk to him after this."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lu sat in the dark at her desk. Sounds and images swirled in her head. The desperate look in the bloody mans eyes as they tried to save him. The slurred sound of his speech as she leaned closer to hear...

_The medics and E.R. doctors rushed around the man on the stretcher, taking vital signs and checking things. Lu took his pulse._

_"Get this man to surgery, NOW!" Lu yelled. The man was talking but she could barely make out what he was saying._

_"...I didn't mean it...didn't mean to hit her..." he mumbled disjointedly as he faded in and out of consciousness. _

_Lu leaned closer to hear what he was saying, but the E.R. staff moved around, preparing him for surgery. Lu assessed his condition. Punctured lung, broken ribs, internal bleeding. This man wouldn't live through surgery, he'd never get to tell whoever it was he was sorry. _

_Suddenly, the line on the monitor went flat and a long beep filled the room._

Lu closed her eyes and wished she were dreaming. If she could just wake up from this nightmare... 

_"The patient died on the operating table. He was too far gone to save." _

_Lu stood with one of the surgeons. There was blood on his scrubs. The surgeon asked on of the paramedics who'd brought him in for the belongings. _

_"His ID says William Carmichael. I remember him, we graduated together. He used to be a surgeon until his wife died. She was in a car accident on the way to pick up their little girl. He was the one who operated and when she died it devastated him. He quit his job, sent his kid of to his sisters house and no one heard from him afterwards. Shame, damn good doctor," the paramedic said. _

She looked up at the sound of a knock at the door. It was Dr. Stowe.

"Hi. I got the results back. That was Paige's father. Does she know?" 

"I don't know, I tried to call her home but no one was there. I'd better go look for her." Lu stood up and walked to the door, gathering her coat as she went. 

"Well, it's raining to be careful." Dana said after her, but Lu didn't hear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Lu drove around the block for the third time, she remembered something Paige had said during the phone call. 

_"I'm sorry I left so quickly. I went to the South Philly Library. It's a good place to think. My mom used to take me there when I was a kid." _

Lu had asked about her use of the past tense but she'd changed the subject. Now she knew why. She turned on the corner of Amerise Avenue and Hollanet Drive, and headed for the library. 

She wondered what she would say to her. How could she tell her that now she was an orphan? She pulled up to the library and ran to the front desk.

"Have you seen a girl, brown hair, about 16? Her name is Paige..." Lu asked, and was relieved to see that the librarian seemed to know her.

"Why yes, Paige Carmichael. Her family used to come her often, until her mothers death. Then she moved to New York with her aunt. Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"No, I'm a friend and a doctor. Could you tell me where she went?" 

"She went to the back where the reading center is. I usually don't allow people to use it after 5:00 but she's a nice kid so I let her. Is she sick?" 

Lu didn't hear the last question, she had already hurried back to the reading center. She'd been there before with Marc. 

Lu stood and watched Paige. She sat with her back to the rest of the library, looking out of a window. There was a book lying next to her on the couch. She picked up and orange pillow and held it. Lu walked over and sat down next to her. Paige looked at her and then out of the window. 

"Paige, is your dad's name William?" Lu hoped she'd say no.

"Yeah, why?" 

Lu laid her hand on Paige's and tried to think of a way to tell her. "A man was brought into the E.R. He had been hit by a car and...he was so far gone that... I'm just gonna give this to you straight Paige. I'm so sorry, your father died... We did everything we could but, it was too late." Tears came to Lu's eyes. 

Paige stood up and walked to the window. 

"My mom died exactly ten years ago, and he was drunk today, he always is but this time he hit me and said it was my fault she died." She turned and looked at Lu and broke down.

 "I told him it was his fault and I didn't mean it." Paige slid to the floor and started to sob. 

Lu sat next to her and held her, crying. They didn't say anything for a long time.

After a while, Paige stood up.

"I'd better go, I've got to find somewhere to stay tonight and then call Abbie." 

Lu stood up next to her. "You can stay with me." She put an arm around Paige.

"Won't your son mind?"   

"I'm sure Marc won't mind."

"Okay, well, I'll need to go to my house and get a few things... Lu?" Paige stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She hugged Lu, who was now the only person she knew in Philadelphia.


End file.
